Taking Chances
by ChloeJayne
Summary: Sometimes the life we know; isn't all we were set out to be.  Faberry, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my story .  
>I've been wanting to write an AU Faberry fic for a while now, so I'm really hoping you all will like it. <strong>

**If you have any suggestion's PLEASE let me know (: **

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny Monday morning as Quinn Fabray walked cheerfully down the streets of New York City.

Quinn knew that today was going to be a good day.

Today was the day that she, being the successful owner of Gold Star Photography, began her new project of capturing the photo's of the new cast for the now adapted Broadway act of 'Rocky Horror'.

The photographs would be appearing in the New York Times on the front cover, earning Quinn a fantastic business promotion opportunity.

She made her way into Starbucks before she reached her studio, ordering her daily coffee, skinny caramel late' to go.

"Ah, Miss Fabray" smiled the barista "The usual I presume"

"As always" Quinn replied in her sweet voice

The blonde paid for her coffee and made her way over to where a few people were waiting for there coffee's. Quinn pulled out her Blackberry, taking the given time as a privilege to get some of her work emails done.

(")

The door opened, a warm summer breeze following the brunette as she stepped inside the coffee shop. Rachel beamed. Everything had been going so well for her in the past few months. After landing the lead role of 'Janet' in the upcoming Broadway musical, people had been stopping her on the streets purely just to greet her.

Today was no different on the 'Rachel Berry good week strike'.

Today was the day of her _first _photo shoot.

Although Rachel had been on the stage since a very young age, having her photo's taken for local newspapers since the mere age of five. This was different. It was Rachel's first photo shoot in the city of New York.

A dream that Rachel had been working her hardest to achieve since she first heard of Broadway. (This was also a very young age)

And now she was here.

"Hello" She smiled to the Barista "Skinny Caramel Late' please"

The Barista smiled

"Not a problem"

Rachel made her way over next to a blonde girl tapping hurriedly on her phone, within seconds she heard her order be called out.

As she went to make her grab for the hot drink, she was cut off by the blonde next to her

"Sorry" Rachel quickly said, pulling her hand back "Must be a popular order"

The blonde girl looked up at Rachel and smiled.

Never in all of Rachel's life had she seen a girl so beautiful, and that's saying something. Majority of the girls at the auditions Rachel went for were just plain stunning, and Rachel had been to a lot of auditions.

The blonde's hazel eye's lit up as she smiled sweetly at the brunette

"Or maybe you and I just have good taste"

The blonde picked up her coffee, smiled at the brunette and made her way out the coffee shop. Rachel smiled, her thoughts now focused back to the three day photo shoot she was beginning

(")

"Right" Exclaimed Quinn as she paced up and down her studio, taking small sips of her now almost finished coffee

"The cast will be here any moment now, this is a _big _deal so no one, and I repeat NO ONE, Jenny, is stuffing this up. Do I make myself clear?"

Quinn's staff nodded frantically as they continued to set up the stage around the studio, determined to do there boss well. Although Quinn appeared sweet from the everyday person point of view, her head cheerleading personality had carried itself from her high school hierarchy to her current state in career.

"Miss Fabray?"

Quinn turned around to face the entrance of her studio

"My name is Will Schuster; I'm the director for Rocky Horror"

"Ah yes, Mr. Schuster" Quinn smiled, making her way to the door to greet the man

"It's such a pleasure to be working with you"

Will chuckled

"The pleasure is mine Miss. Fabray"

Quinn smiled back at the man, he was quite handsome for someone in there mid forties, his curly hair and boyish grin worked wonders on masking his age

"So would you like to meet the cast?" He asked gesturing towards the waiting room

"Oh yes, definitely" replied Quinn, following the man into the waiting room

"I'd like you to meet Rachel Berry and Jessie St. James first; these two will be playing the leading roles of Brad and Janet"

Immediately Quinn noticed Rachel, the brunette had left quite an impression on the blonde girl from there meeting this morning, although judging from Rachel's expression; it seemed to have the same effect on the shorter girl.

"Miss Berry" Smiled Quinn, shaking the smaller girl's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Miss Fabray" The girl cheekily replied, grin on her face

"And I'm Jessie" Said the boy to Rachel's right

Quinn shook the boy's hand and smiled sweetly

"Okay" Quinn started professionally "First of all were going to do the shoot with Brad, Janet and Rocky, is Rocky here today?"

"That's me" Said a blonde boy, standing up from his spot on the couch

"Sam Evans" he smiled

"Right, so if you just make your way in the studio we'll begin" replied Quinn, leading the three cast members through the doors.

(")

After the make up and the costumes were complete, Quinn was at work, directing her photographers in all the right angles to shoot the cast from.

Quinn was purely a natural when it came to photography, not to mention a perfectionist

"For the tenth time Jenny, don't shoot Miss Berry from the right angle, the light isn't adjusted for the right side!" Quinn huffed, taking the camera off the poor employee

"Sorry Miss. Fabray" She quickly replied

"Go work on Mr. Evan's self portrait" Quinn quickly replied, before the girl scurried off to the muscular blonde boy

Quinn knelt down to get a better view of the actress through the camera, clicking away furiously; it was evident that the girl knew what she was doing

"So" started Rachel, smirking "Coffee shop girl"

Quinn smiled "I guess so, although I could call you the coffee theft, seeing as though you tried to take mine"

Rachel huffed

"I did not, it was purely an accident Miss. Fabray, how am I supposed to know you ordered the exact same thing as me"

Quinn laughed "Please, call me Quinn"

"Isn't that a bit informal?" Replied the other girl

Quinn shrugged, clicking away at the camera once more "If you think so Miss. _Berry_"

Rachel shuddered

"Point taken" she replied

Both of the girls laughed as they finished off the personal shoots for day one.

(")

"What the hell was that all about?"

Rachel looked questioningly at the blonde boy as she wiped the rest of her make up off. They were back in there apartment now after a long day of getting photo after photo taken.

"What the hell was what all about Sam?"

"You and Miss. Fabray?" He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Oh, we bumped into each other at the coffee shop prior to the shoot, that's all" Rachel replied, her attention back focused on washing her face

"Really?" Asked Sam "It looked like you two had known each other since high-school or something"

Rachel laughed "I guess we just get along well"

"Weird" replied Sam, falling back into his bean bag "I heard she doesn't get along with anyone"

Rachel shrugged, not giving much thought to the situation at all.

(")

Quinn hurriedly made her way back to her apartment, picking up Chinese take-out on her way home. She was very pleased with the outcome of the first day of shooting, plus, she felt like there may have been a friendship blooming between herself and the lead actress.

"Sweetie, I'm home" She shouted as she made her way into her apartment

"It's about friggen time" grumbled her boyfriend from the couch "I'm starving"

"Well, I brought Chinese" She replied, still smiling

The boy got up from the couch and made his way to the dinner table where Quinn began serving the meals

"Day one went really well" Quinn started, pouring sweet and sour pork on her boyfriends plate "I met this girl, Rachel, she's quite nice, but lovely to work with"

"Uh huh" replied the boy, not taking notice of his girlfriend, yet focused on his now mouth full of pork

"Finn!" exclaimed Quinn "I'm telling you about my day!"

"Oh" Replied Finn "Sorry"

The boy took another mouthful of his dinner as he shrugged off the girl's complaint

"Well then" started Quinn, sitting down opposite Finn "What did _you _do today"

"Oh" Started Finn, putting down his fork to take a swig of his beer "I had such a stressful day, boss made me go through all his paperwork just to find a stupid permission slip he had forgotten to sign for his son's baseball camp"

Quinn looked at the boy questionably "Really, what else?"

The boy looked back at his girlfriend dumbstruck

"Uhh, nothing?" He replied

"_That _is what a stressful day at work is to you Finn?"

"Yeah, well I don't see you doing any better!" He retaliated, throwing his fork back down again "I mean, this is the _third _night in a row we've had take out, don't you remember how to cook or something?"

Quinn stood up

"Don't you fucking _dare _get me started Hudson, you've been home since 5'oclock, it's now 8:30, maybe _you _could have cooked something"

Finn glared at the girl as he also stood up, throwing his plate on the floor in anger, smashing the glass against the carpet

"Last time I checked, you were the woman around here, men shouldn't have to cook!"

"Oh how modern age of you Finn, just lovely" snarled Quinn 

"You know what" started Finn as he picked up his jacket "It's a good thing you gave that baby up for adoption in freshman year, you would have made a fucking pathetic excuse for a mum"

And with that Finn took his keys and left the apartment, slamming the door and leaving Quinn standing by herself, mouth open in shock and heart shattered.

Suddenly, Quinn screamed, hitting the vase on the table with all her anger, sending it flying into the wall, shattering over the living room. She fell to the floor, tears flowing freely from her hazel eyes, remembering the beautiful baby girl she held once, and the love her boyfriend used to give her in high school.

"Just another end to a great day" She sobbed to herself


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, and the many story alerts & favorites! My heart literally skips a beat when I get one . **

**Now, before I continue my story, I just want to say I love Cory Monteith, but really cannot stand Finn, I just think it's his fault that Quinn & Rachel aren't together in the show, and I mean, make up your friggen mind dude!**

**Anyways…. **

**Suggestions? **

**Chapter 2**

Quinn held her head high the next morning as she walked to work. Finn had not come home the night before, but Quinn was not worried, the couple tended to fight quite a bit over the past year, Finn not pulling his weight in the relationship or Quinn being a 'bad girlfriend' happened to be there two favorites.

But Quinn was used to it, which was one of the reasons why she put on her HBIC personality to everyone she met.

She had to feel like she was on top of something.

Being in charge was something Quinn had always struggled with, she fought fearlessly throughout high-school, maintaining her role as Head Cheerleader, she worked her ass off to get in the position she was in now, it was only her home life that kept her from being in charge, if fact if anything, she felt vulnerable.

Quinn had been dating Finn since junior high when they were both 15 years old. Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray, The Quarterback and The Head Cheerleader, it was a match made in heaven, wasn't it?

But Quinn didn't know any better, and even though they were no longer in high school, or college for that matter, ten years was a long time to be with someone.

However, Finn had changed drastically.

After landing himself a job as an assistant Strategic Planner in a well known company, his attention had been taken off his girlfriend and purely on himself.

His boyish charms had been replaced with arrogance, his morals had become corrupt.

Finn was a changed man.

And although Quinn wasn't liking the man he had become, she knew no different, after all, ten years _was _a long time to be with someone.

"Come back for revenge have we Miss. Fabray?"

Quinn looked up as she went to open the door to the coffee shop, she smiled

"I wouldn't dare"

The brunette beamed back at Quinn, cheerful as anything.

"How are we this morning Quinn?" She asked

"I'm alive" Quinn chuckled, opening the door for the brunette

Rachel thanked the blonde and made her way to the counter

"Two skinny caramel latté's please" She smiled, handing the money over

"Don't be silly" started Quinn, attempting to also pay the Barista

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled it away

"It's the least I could do for attempting to steal your coffee" she smirked playfully

(")

As the day began, Quinn made her rounds of taking photographs of all the cast in different settings, making her magic happen through the click of the button. Soon enough 1o'clock came and it was time for a break for not only the cast, but the photographers as well.

"Why don't we go grab lunch?" suggested Rachel "I know a great café down the road"

"Sure" replied Quinn, she was starving, not to mention she really enjoyed spending time with Rachel; it took her mind off everything else.

With Rachel she felt like she didn't need to keep up her HBIC personality, she felt like she could finally be herself and not have to worry about any consequences whatsoever.

The two girls made there way through the streets of New York City, chatting freely about whatever came to there heads, they took a seat at the café and ordered immediately

"So Quinn" started Rachel, taking a sip of her water "Tell me more about you"

Quinn smiled "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know" replied Rachel "What kind of stuff do you like? I mean, photography obviously, but what else?"

"I used to be a cheerleader?" laughed the blonde

"I can picture you doing that" smiled back Rachel

"What do you mean?" asked Quinn, puzzled

"Well, it's just, cheerleaders are stereotypically beautiful, and you Quinn, are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen"

Quinn blushed, no one had ever called her beautiful, Finn had called her hot, sexy or even sometimes pretty, but never had she been called beautiful.

"Naaw did I make you embarrassed Quinn?" teased Rachel

Quinn playfully hit the girl just as there meals had come, Rachel immediately dug into her salad, as did Quinn

"Like you can talk anyways Berry" Quinn smiled, mouth full of lettuce

"Hah, me? Beautiful? I know I'm not" she replied

"Seriously?" Asked Quinn "Not one lucky person is privileged enough to call Rachel Berry there's?"

Rachel shook her head, and then began to laugh

"Although, last night I may have had someone try and make a move, mind you he was very intoxicated"

Quinn raised her eyebrows, edging for the brunette to continue

"He was really tall though, cute I guess, if you're into that, at first I thought he said his name was Quinn, which I realized couldn't be true considering Quinn's a girl's name, anyways, it doesn't matter- I left after he kissed me"

Quinn dropped her fork

"What did you say his name was?" She asked, slowly

Rachel shrugged "It sounded like your name, but it was probably Flynn or something"

"Finn…" Replied Quinn quietly

Rachel's eyes widened as she swallowed her food

"Yes, Finn it was"

Quinn got up from her seat

"Quinn? Where are you going?" Asked Rachel

"Leave it Berry" Quinn snarled, her defense mechanisms arising. Quinn threw a $50 bill on the table before storming out the restaurant, leaving a confused Rachel Berry sitting by herself, wondering what she had done to upset the other girl.

(")

The music was loud and the atmosphere was ecstatic. There was no use denying that Bar45 was the place to be in city of New York.

It was where college students came to socialize, where lonely bachelors and bachelorettes came to meet, or simply where old and new friends came for a drink and a few laughs.

It was also one of the favorite places of Rachel and her two best friends, Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel; The trio had been spending quite a bit of time at the bar after Rachel and Sam secured there roles in their musical.

Rachel giggled at the story Sam was telling them; the affect of the alcohol obvious throughout her petite figure.

"But seriously!" continued Sam, smile beaming "No matter how many times I tried to tell her, she still managed to grab my ass as I walked away!"

The boy sitting next to Sam laughed, placing his feminine hand on top of the masculine boys

"Old Mrs. Cross still hasn't accepted the fact you're gay Sam" he chuckled "She's just a sweet old lady, let her have her fun"

"Sweet?" exclaimed Sam

"Maybe you should introduce yourself Kurt?" Playfully suggested Rachel

Kurt laughed "Oh yeah, then give the poor lady a heart attack"

For two years Sam had been dating Kurt, the two meeting at a Broadway audition for the musical 'Wicked'. At first it took a bit for Sam to admit his sexuality, but the two boys hadn't been happier since. And Rachel loved them both equally, although she hated to admit it, Kurt was some competition for her.

"So Rachel" Started Sam, raising his eyebrows suggestively "How's Quinn?"

Rachel shot a quizzical glare at the blonde boy

"Oh come on" He laughed "It's obvious you have the hots for her"

Rachel huffed "Whether I have the 'hots' for her or not is irrelevant, she's most definitely straight"

"Hey, that's what I thought about Sam" replied Kurt "although, the blonde hair was sort of a giveaway…"

"I do not dye my hair!" laughed Sam, flicking his blonde fringe to the side "How is she anyways? I noticed you two were a bit strange after lunch"

Rachel shrugged, taking a sip of her beverage

"I don't know" She started "One moment we were happily talking, then I mentioned that jerk at the bar last night and she got all shitty with me!"

"Maybe she likes you?" teased Kurt

Rachel shoved the feminine boy playfully

"I doubt that Kurt" she laughed

(")

Whether Quinn had over reacted or not towards Rachel was irrelevant at that point in time.

Sure, there may be plenty of tall, semi-good-looking guys with the name of Finn in New York City, but something didn't feel right about what Rachel had said to her earlier.

Although, Quinn did regret raging at the poor diva, but she couldn't control it, _why _did it have to be Rachel? Quinn thought to herself. The one person who Quinn could be herself around, and as far-fetched as it sounded, Quinn had a feeling Finn knew who the younger girl was when he made his move.

"Hey Sweetie"

Quinn was greeted as she opened the door to her apartment that night with a sweet kiss on the cheek and the smell of a home cooked dinner surrounding itself throughout the apartment

"F-Fin?" She stuttered

Finn smiled his signature half smile

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night, it was really uncalled for, I guess I- I just wanted to make it up to you"

Quinn stepped further into the apartment, now noticing that not only dinner had been cooked, but the cleaning had been done, and a fresh bouquet of flowers sat in replacement of the one Quinn shattered the night before

"W-wow Finn" She replied to the boys efforts, but not before realizing.

Finn was feeling guilty.

The last time Finn had made this much of an effort was when he tried blaming the alcohol stain on her mothers rug on there longtime friend Noah Puckerman.

It was senior year, and Quinn's parents had allowed a small get together in celebration of graduating, things had gotten a little out of hand, ending the night in a drunken state.

Finn was so eaten up by the guilt, he had gotten the rug cleaned out of his own savings and had spoiled Quinn rotten in apology.

Why was this occasion any different?

They had there fair share of arguments before; although bringing up Beth was simply a no go zone, Finn had usually just let it blow over.

"It's lovely Finn" Sighed Quinn

"I just thought, you know, that maybe you were right, I could help out a little more"

Quinn sighed

"Where did you go last night Finn?" She asked

Finn swallowed

"Just… out" He replied

"Answer me Finn"

"Fine!" He retaliated "I went to Bar45, it's not a big deal"

"Was Rachel there?" Asked Quinn bluntly

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He replied, anger arising in his voice

"I know you kissed her dammit!" exploded Quinn

Finn's eyes grew wide as he faced his girlfriend

"It's not even my fault!"

"Oh, so you're not denying it anymore" replied Quinn, bitterly

"No, I mean yes, I mean no!" spat out Finn

Quinn chuckled sadly

"You know, I knew this was too good to be true Finn"

Finn kicked the wall, his rage exploding inside himself

"Yeah?" He started "Well what do you expect? You're a shit girlfriend! I try and do something nice and you automatically _assume _I cheated on you!"

"You did cheat on me Finn!" cried Quinn "With _her_, you knew I was friends with her Finn!"

"Yeah?" laughed Finn "Well you're lucky, she pushed me away; I didn't get the chance to fuck her"

Quinn looked up to face the boy, slapping her hand hard across his cold cheek. Finn looked stunned, but the fire grew in his eyes rapidly

"Never" he growled "Hit me again"

Quinn took a step back, suddenly overwhelmed with panic

"F-Finn" She started

Finn drew back his fist at hit Quinn in the stomach, sending the girl reeling backwards into the ground, Quinn cried, having the wind knocked out of her.

Suddenly Finn struck again, this time to Quinn's face, sending a trickle of blood from the blonde's perfect lips to her chin.

Quinn began to cry, letting her tears fall over her bruised face. Finn grabbed his keys

"Where are you going?" Quinn choked out

"Away from you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad that you all like it! Sorry for the bit of the delay in this chapter, I had a bit of a busy week. Where would you all like to see this fic going? I have a few ideas in my head, but I'd just like to see what you think (: **

**Thank you! **

**x**

**Chapter 3**

6'oclock the alarm buzzed.

Rachel jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, splashing her face with water before she made her way to her elliptical trainer. Plugging in her favorite playlist, and beginning her morning routine.

Most people thought Rachel's enthusiastic morning personality was quite strange, Rachel however didn't.

She knew that with great commitment came great things, her toned stomach was certainly proof of the statement.  
>To say that she was a bit OCD when it came to her morning workouts would be an understatement; Rachel had these rituals going on from the age of thirteen. Never missing a day unless extremely ill.<p>

Rachel planned on confronting Quinn that day about the pervious snap she had at the brunette. Rachel was indeed confused; she just needed to know if she had done something wrong.

Although Rachel didn't like to admit it, she didn't have many friends.

Majority of the people she spent her time around (Sam and Kurt aside) found her too obnoxious and outspoken to handle.

And maybe Sam and Kurt were right, maybe Rachel did have a crush on Quinn.

I mean, she was taken away by the girl's beauty whenever she saw her, and the blonde always managed to bring out the best in the brunette.

However, crushes aside, Rachel liked Quinn's company, and she wasn't going to let some silly misunderstanding get in the way of their new friendship.

After completing her workout, showering and putting on a light layer of make-up, Rachel made her way Starbucks.

Bumping into the blonde had become an exciting part in her morning routine. They both ordered the same coffee, chatted about there nights, then walked to work together.

However Quinn was not there this morning.

Rachel waited around approximately ten minutes before concluding the blonde must have been in a rush that morning and didn't have time for coffee. So Rachel made her way to the studio still in her cheerful state.

"Morning guys!" she cheerfully stated, putting her bag down on the couch

Looking around the studio, she saw many photographers at work; she couldn't however see the certain blonde that she was looking for.

"Where's Quinn Sam?" She asked the boy who was doing chin ups on one of the props, no sweat worked up whatsoever

Sam shrugged

"Apparently she called up saying she couldn't make it in today" He replied "the other photographers are taking over"

Rachel frowned, something didn't feel right, and Rachel was going to find out what was wrong.

(")

Too many tears had fallen, too many plates had been broken.

Quinn sat in the centre of her living room, arms wrapped around her fragile body. It was not the first she had cried today.

Finn had not come back, and Quinn was terrified he was going to any moment.

Not that she wouldn't give anything for someone to be with her right now; she needed to be comforted, she _needed _someone to tell her everything was going to be okay. She felt so alone.

But she had no one.

No boyfriend, no friends, not even her family was there to comfort her after that fateful junior year.

After Quinn's so called 'Christian' family found out about her teenage pregnancy, they hadn't wanted another thing to do with the sixteen year old, denying all forms of communication, and even kicking her out of her own home.

Quinn had no one.

So Quinn just cried, tear after tear.

Masking her sobs was a series of furious knocks at the front door.

Quinn froze, praying that it wasn't Finn deciding to come back. The knocking then stopped.

Quinn sighed, wiping her eyes and making her way to the front door.

"Quinn open up! I know you're in there!"

Quinn froze; Coming from the other side of the wooden door was the voice of a distressed Rachel, who had began her furious knocking again.

As much as she wanted to see the other girl, her eyes were puffy from crying and she was sure she looked terrible from all the bruising. She didn't want Rachel seeing her like this, However Rachel knew Quinn was there, and Quinn knew that Rachel wouldn't give up.

"I- I'm okay Rach" she managed to choke out

Rachel stopped knocking. Quinn heard a sigh.

"That's okay Quinn, but I'm not going anywhere until you let me in"

Quinn held her breath, slowly making her way towards the front door and hesitantly unlocking it, as soon as the door opened Rachel wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"I missed you at work today Quinn"

Quinn winced, the sudden collision of the brunette impacting her bruised ribs. Rachel quickly pulled back, noticing the abrupt reaction of the other girl.

Rachel's eyes grew wide, realizing the state of her newly found friend.

"Q-Quinn?" She stuttered

Quinn pulled away from Rachel in shame, covering up her bruises defensively.

"Quinn, please" started Rachel, face full of worry "What happened?"

Quinn began to sob once again, resulting in Rachel turning the girl around to face her and pulling her close.

"Shh" hushed Rachel, rubbing small circles on the other girls back "I'm not going anywhere"

(")

Rachel kept her promise that night, not leaving the blondes site at all.  
>Quinn didn't mind, in fact she liked it.<br>When she was with Rachel she felt different, _safe_, like nothing in the world could hurt her. She felt the loving and tenderness she lacked from her parents, the shoulder to lean on she hadn't found in her old friends, and even sometimes, the protectiveness and love she should have been getting from her boyfriend.

"Did you want to talk yet?" Asked Rachel, her hand playing with the other girl's hair as she lay sleepily on Rachel's lap.

It was late; both of the girls had spent there evening watching movies on the sofa, purely just enjoying each others presence.

Quinn shook her head

"It's okay Rach… I just- needed someone" Quinn yawned

Rachel smiled "Well you have me, and when you want to talk, I'm here"

Quinn sighed, sitting up

"Will you stay with me tonight Rach?" She asked "I don't really want to be alone right now"

Rachel smiled, accepting the girls offer

"There's a spare bedroom down the hall" Started Quinn, getting up "The sheets are already made up"

Rachel thanked Quinn and said goodnight, hugging the girl before they parted ways.

Before entering her bedroom she saw Quinn enter hers, a look of sadness and pure hurt covered her beautiful face, the light of her bedroom turned off, and her door shut. Leaving Rachel looking back at the girl's door in despair

Rachel sighed.

Rachel always liked to be in control, she had always been in the spotlight, having her way as she pleased. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with forcing secrets out of Quinn, she would let the girl come to her herself. However that didn't stop the worry that was corrupting Rachel's mind.

Without thinking, Rachel made her way down the hall to Quinn's bedroom, hearing small sobs through the wooden frame.

Slowly opening the door, she saw Quinn curled up in a ball with her back facing Rachel.  
>Rachel climbed into bed next to the blonde, wrapping her arms around the crying girl and pulling her close.<p>

Quinn rolled over, crying into the girl's chest, before shortly crying herself to sleep.

(")

The next morning Quinn woke up first, which was unusual compared to Rachel's abnormal body clock.  
>The two girls hadn't moved once from there sleeping position the night before. Rachel's arm was curled protectively around Quinn's body, Quinn's head resting on the crescent of the brunette's collar bone.<br>Quinn smiled, placing her free hand on the sleeping girl's waist.

There was something truly magical about Rachel, thought Quinn.  
>Was she falling for the other girl? Quinn didn't know, all she did know was that she'd never felt this way towards another human in all her life.<p>

The way Rachel's eyes lit up whenever she saw Quinn, or her beautiful smile was only a few of the characteristics of Rachel that made Quinn's heart swoon.

Maybe she was falling for her.

Rachel stirred, her eyes slowly opening

"Quinn?" She moaned

"Are you usually much of a snuggler Berry?" Quinn smiled

Rachel's eyes grew wide, realizing the position of the two girls

"I-I'm so sorry" Rachel stuttered, removing her arm from Quinn

"No, it's nice" smiled Quinn "But as much as I'd love to stay and cuddle, we have work"

Rachel looked over at Quinn's alarm clock and squeaked, noticing the time.

The brunette jumped out of bed and began running towards the shower.  
>Quinn smiled, getting up and making breakfast.<p>

After both of the girls were showered, fed and had applied there faces, (Quinn taking a little longer that usual due to the bruising), the two girls made there way to the local Starbucks.

Ordering there usual coffee's and making there way to work, the two girls chatted normally inside with there daily routine.  
>Nobody questioned the girls as they arrived at work that day, Quinn immediately getting to work and Rachel immediately into hair and make-up.<p>

It was the last day of the shoot and all hands were to the deck, photographs being taken from every angle of every corner of the room. No one had time for lunch breaks or coffee breaks, with the dedication and hard work; they had finished by 5pm.

"First of all, I wanted to say a humongous thank you to Miss Fabray" started Mr. Shue "We really couldn't have done this without you, you're an amazing photographer"

Quinn smiled, taking the mans hand and shaking it in return "Thank you" She started "All of you were wonderful to work with"

After saying there farewells and thank you's, Rachel made her way over to Quinn

"So, thank you for your service Miss. Fabray" She started formally "You were a pleasure to work with"

"The pleasure is mine Miss. Berry" Quinn mocked

The two girls laughed, then Quinn became serious

"We are going to stay in contact yes?"

Rachel huffed

"Contact? Don't be silly, you and I are friends now right?"

Quinn smiled, hugging the smaller girl

"Definitely"

(")


	4. Chapter 4

Although the photo shoot had come to an end, Quinn was certain this was only the beginning of her friendship with the Rachel Berry.

After saying all there thank you's and goodbyes, the brunette left the studio taking the hand of her bleach blonde co-worker and passing Quinn with a wink.

Quinn chuckled to herself.

She was going to miss working with the brunette, that wasn't a lie, but the possibility of a seeing the girl again kept Quinn in anticipation.

What broke the ex-cheerleaders smile was the realization of reality.

Work had once again finished for the day, and she was once again at the door of her apartment;

The apartment that her boyfriend of ten years had left her beaten, bruised and crying out for anyone who would listen.

She wanted to tell Rachel, she really did. But worrying the girl would be pointless, and the possibility of Finn coming back was also slim.

Quinn fiddled with her keys before opening the door to her apartment.

There was no home cooked meal, no fresh flower; it was just the way she had left it that morning when she left for work with Rachel.

Quinn sighed, putting her handbag on the dining table before making her way to the living room. Just as she was about to lounge herself on the couch, she froze.

Sitting on the sofa, head in hands was Finn. And from the looks of things, he had been crying.

"Quinn?" He asked, looking up, his eyes red and puffy

Quinn took a step back, instinctively reaching for her handbag, Finn got up

"Please Quinn…" He started "I'm so sorry"

Quinn shook her head

"I don't want you near me Finn"

Finn sighed

"I know there is nothing I can do to make it up to you… but I really am sorry"

"Sorry?" Asked Quinn softly

Finn looked at the ground, an uncomfortable silence growing between the two

"I can't do this anymore Finn" Quinn trembled

Finn looked up

"Do what Quinn?"

"This-us" replied Quinn hesitantly "I can't do this"

Finn looked shocked

"You're breaking up with me?"

Quinn nodded, tears silently falling down her cheeks, Finn took a step forward, his eyes wide with shock

"But- after everything?" Finn questioned

"You have to leave Finn" Quinn replied, her voice shaking slightly

Finn shook his head

"I'm not leaving"

"Please" begged Quinn

Finn shook his head again

"No"

Seeing the anger growing slowly in the boys eyes, Quinn grabbed her handbag off the table

"Then I am" She replied, shakily

Quinn left the apartment quickly, leaving Finn standing in the hallway speechless.

The bright lights of New York City illuminated the street Quinn walked on, her ballet flats pounding against the concrete path as she hastily made her way from her apartment.

She had no idea where she was going; she just needed to get away.

Letting her feet guide her path around the big city, she found herself in the middle of central park.

Making her way over to a park bench she sat down and sighed.

No, Quinn wasn't going to cry, not this time.  
>She was strong, and to be honest, Quinn was sick of crying.<p>

"Hello?" She heard a voice behind her

Quinn jumped off the park bench and spun around; suddenly aware that she was a young girl, in a park by herself in the dark

"Oh I'm sorry" said the boy standing behind her "I didn't mean to startle you"

Quinn shook her head, taking note of the boy before her. He was roughly the same age as Quinn, also roughly the same height. Quinn noted his babyish features, which gave the boy the innocent appearance of someone who wouldn't hurt a fly. From what she could tell, this boy was not going to hurt her.

"No it's okay" she smiled

"If you don't mind me asking" Started the boy "Are you Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn nodded slowly, digging into her deepest thoughts to whether or not she had met the boy before in her life.

"Sorry, but who are you?" She questioned the boy

The boy laughed and extended his porcelain hand

"Sorry, how rude of me; I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm roommates with Rachel Berry"

Quinn shook the boys extended hand and smiled

"How did you know it was me?" She asked

"Oh Rachel has quite a descriptive vocabulary"

He started with a chuckle

"And I must say, the past few days she won't stop talking about you"

Quinn chuckled to herself also, feeling herself blushing

"Would you like to come back for dinner?" asked Kurt

"I'd love to" smiled Quinn "You sure that's alright?"

"Honey, any friend of Rachel's is welcome all the time" He smiled back

The two made there way through the moonlit park chatting lightly about there day. Quinn found out that Kurt was also a Broadway actor and had known Rachel since they were in Junior School together.

The apartment, to Quinn's surprise was really close to Central Park, which left Quinn wondering how Rachel kept up with the rent. Quinn's apartment wasn't half as flash as Rachel's.  
>After making there way up the lift, they finally arrived at the front door of there apartment. Kurt fumbled with his keys, unlocking the door before him<p>

"I'm home!" he chirped, opening the door

"About time!"

Replied Sam from what appeared to be the living room

"Rachel's about to eat her arm off!"

"Now Sam" Quinn heard the diva speak "That is highly unlikely, I only stated once that I was hungry"

Quinn chuckled to herself in which Kurt spoke

"You'll get used to them" He smiled

Sam and Rachel made there way to the hallway in which Quinn and Kurt were occupying, Rachel's face immediately lighting up with excitement when she saw Quinn.

"Oh yeah" chuckled Kurt towards Sam "I picked up a stray"

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

The brunette threw her petite figure against the taller blonde, who welcomed Rachel with open arms.

"Kurt and I bumped into each other at central park" she smiled, hugging the diva back "I hope you don't mind me intruding?"

"Intruding?" exclaimed Rachel, letting go of Quinn "Never! Besides you're just in time for our weekly movie night"

Sam groaned

"Can I at least choose the movies this time?"

Rachel huffed, turning towards the blonde boy, pouting

"Funny Girl is a classic Sam!"

"I know that Rachel" He replied "But every week?"

Quinn smiled to herself, enjoying the bickering of the two Rocky Horror stars before her. It gave Quinn a sense of normality.  
>The bickering was harmless, and she could tell by the look in both of there eyes that no matter what movie they ended up watching, neither would care.<p>

At first it made Quinn sad, longing for a relationship with someone where she didn't have to be constantly trying to prove something, or constantly being afraid.

But then she had Rachel.

Quinn hadn't figured what it was about the brunette that made her feel so different than when she was with everyone else, but Quinn knew Rachel made her happy.

They ordered there dinner from a Vegan restaurant across the road from the apartment, and eventually decided on a movie, to Kurt's delight.  
>They watched the movie giggling and carrying on throughout, there attention focused on one another more than the screen.<br>After a very sleepy Kurt had fallen asleep on his boyfriends lap, Rachel spoke.

"Do you want to stay tonight Quinn?" asked Rachel, biting her lip worriedly "It's a bit late to be walking home"

Relief rushed over the blonde, she hadn't yet told Rachel about what happened between her boyfriend and herself.

Quinn was not going back to the apartment, especially if Finn was still there.

Although Quinn knew that sooner or later she was going to have to explain her situation to Rachel, especially if the brunette started questioning that Quinn really didn't have anywhere to go.

"I'd love to Rachel" she smiled

"Oh good!" chirped the brunette "Because the premiere for Rocky Horror is tomorrow night, and I kind of don't have a date, not that I'm saying we would be dates, but I would like it if you came with me, seeing as though were friends now"

"You're rambling Rachel" Murmured a half asleep Kurt

Quinn chuckled "I'd love to be your non-date Rachel"

Rachel threw a quick but innocent glare at the sleeping boy, then turned to Quinn, face beaming with a thousand watt smile.

"Thank you so much Quinn!" She exclaimed "There's an after party as well"

Quinn smiled

"Looks like you're going to have to take me shopping then tomorrow Berry"

Rachel beamed.

Maybe a party was what Quinn needed to take her mind off of everything else.  
>Plus it was also an excuse to spend more time with the brunette.<p>

After saying goodnight to Kurt and Sam, the two girls made there way towards Rachel's room, Quinn smiling the entire way.


End file.
